Talk:Locust War
We need to expand this article and add info from the other battles and make a better timeline of the war. Major Clean up This article needs a major clean up in every aspect.--Jack Black 19:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) New Picture? Should we change the picture?--Jack Black 19:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I think that the picture in the info box would be better in the E-day article, as in the one already there the Locust in the foreground is obscured by his rifle. Maybe we could get a picture of a group of Locust fighting a groups of humans, so that both sides are depicted. --EightyOne (talk) 01:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/747/747891/img_2896891.html or http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Image:ChainsawTheron.JPG--[[User:JacktheBlack|Jack Black]] 01:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::First pic in improved co-op http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/features/GameplayFeatures ?--Jack Black 01:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking more of the two groups shoting at eaach other, if 3 or 4 from each side in shot. I can't get the IGN link to work, so I don;t know what that one looks like. I'll keep looking. --EightyOne (talk) 01:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::the link I'd posted?--Jack Black 01:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, It just takes me to a page with an advertisment on it. I know it completely contrdicts what I just said, but I really like this one, as its very clear with just the two species as subjects, but I'll keep loking for one of them shooting each other. :::::: ? :::::::this is a bit more like what I imagined, but still no shooting. --EightyOne (talk) 01:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC :::::::Like this one--EightyOne (talk) 01:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::this is good but maybe a bit dark.--EightyOne (talk) 01:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to try to get 4 pics of major events of the war (e-day,lightmass,sinking of tollen and hollow storm).--Jack Black 01:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Like it?--Jack Black 02:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nice one! That's perfect. --EightyOne (talk) 02:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Glad you liked it. And I officially hate windows paint.--Jack Black 02:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm guessing that you discovered that its very hard to combine serveral images on paint?! --EightyOne (talk) 02:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, copy and paste was fun lol.--Jack Black 02:18, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ha! I had the same problem a few days ago trying to combine two images. In the end I just gave up! Good work Jack, I'll be back tomorrow. --EightyOne (talk) 02:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::peace--Jack Black 02:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) WAIT hammer time what is the canon name of the war?--Jack Black 01:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it is ever refered to by name. However unless a canon name appears, this seems to be a goood title. --EightyOne (talk) 11:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm rereading the comics to get more info from this in Issue 1 I found this. Source is from Barrick. --Jack Black 21:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::So Locust-Human war is essentially correct. I still think thats its the best title. Remember that wars often have lots of different names; eg. The First World War, World War One, The Great War, The War to End All Wars. I still this is the best title with the infomation we have at the moment, although Barrick's note should get a mention. --EightyOne (talk) 23:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Is there (For Jacinto's Remnant readers) ...Any more battles after the flooding of the hollows or skirmishes? Because as I recall while I was reading I read somewhere about a battle or something similar in a forest somewhere. There was a corpser and a few drones, kantus and bloodmounts i think vs delta squad. But it probably isn't page worthy right?--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :Around 60 with a Corpser and bloodmount where ambushed by Delta. After the sinking. Some Locust ambushed Delta with butchers and Kantus. And a E-hole in the new cog base with a Berskeker. But I'm at my cousin house and no book, but thats all i remember.--Jack Black 01:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Is that/are those page-worthy? or just for the readers enjoyment? Because if somethings as small as the battle near jacinto with 7 drones is then i think this one can be made into a page. Don't you? But the article name would be fan-made..due to EPIC's lack of making battle names. --User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :Yes but when I get details from the book they are unless you have the book.--Jack Black 02:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : I have the book, but I am not so qualified to make or support battle-related articles.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::I'm planing on doing that until the Hammer of Dawn counterattack is finish along with the battles with the stranded.--Jack Black 02:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Planning on doing what? Having me do the articles? or you doing the articles?--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :::Me.--Jack Black 15:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. But when exactly? Because you said until the other pages where finished but even only one of those pages has actually been made.--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :::::Soon.--Jack Black :::::Alright. Sorry if I have been a bit of a annoyance on this subject but I am just happy to see that there is still some battles after the flooding even if it's the last one(s).--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada Sorry to bother you again, truely I am. But i'm a bit concerned to whether this article will happen or not. If you just get it started with a title "Unknown Forest Ambush" or something like that... And made a template for the battle and a slightly small intro sentence I could try and finish the rest...But maybe it's best to just leave it with you.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :Skirmish south of Port Farrall.--Jack Black 19:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nice Job, JacktheBlack, thanks.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :::Thanks,I'll update it later.--Jack Black 22:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) We need to expand this page ^.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) More battle pages to create Emergence in Port Farrall *Coalition Victory *Delta Squad *1 Berserker *12+ Drones *pages 119-121, Jacinto's Remnant *15 A.E. Ambush in outskirts of Port Farrall *Coalition Victory *2 King Ravens, Gill Gettner *page 161, Jacinto's Remnant *1 corpser *6 boomers *15 A.E. Second Ambush in outskirts of Port Farrall *Coalition Victory *Delta Squad *pages 169-176, Jacinto's Remnant *30-40 grubs *2 Kantus *15 A.E. .--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :If you want to create the pages go for it. Just make sure if we either have them already or source them right. Right now I'm in the middle of finishing a battle article.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I definitly know we don't have these ones and I have all the proper sources under the headlines. I could try one on my own just to see if i'm capable, then i'll check with you later.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :::Go for it.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm terribly sorry to say this, but I just remembered that when ever I try to edit/create an article it never loads the proper editng screen so I cannot type anything, but it will let me for the talk pages obviously. So the articles still could be created if you or I had someone else give a go at them, but it looks like it won't be for a while maybe. Although that shouldn't be hard considering I have the basic requirments for the articles above. :::How about BuzzSawBill? He could do these no problem, that is when he isn't working on any other articles at that time.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::::I don't understand what the problem is? Can you take a screenshot of what you see.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Before I jump to conclusion, is that an insult or a serious question? either way I can't take a picture of what I see. All i'm saying is that for some reason I cannot edit the actual article, just the talk pages. When I load the editing screen like this one, for an article, the info of the article section never shows up and I cannot write any info down. It only lets me edit/comment for a talk page.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::::::Serious Question. I never seen a problem like this before. Maybe you should contact a wikia helper for this.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay. The reason I think it's like this is because first of all this computer is like 10-11yrs old and its an iMac. Secondly the other reason why I cannot edit articles anymore is because ever since the editng on this wiki changed I cannot do any article editing.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada Locust-War? There seems to be very little concensus within articles over the name of this war. It is commonly referred to within articles as the "Locust-Human War", but also as the "Locust-War" (I know that's the article title, but the other name seems to be more common across the Wiki). So... which one is it: Locust-War or Locust-Human War? OZZY 13:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think it also might be possible that some -probably not all- of the Locust-War links refers to the Locust Civil War against the Lambent instead of the Locust-Human War (I might be wrong). Since there are more people editiing on this site, inconsistency in this is always possible. I'm sure either TheForgottenJedi or JacktheBlack will know more about this.Domin1200 17:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally, I use Locust-War, not Locust-Human War. Locust Civil War refers to the Lambent-Locust conflict. If you click on the What Links Here option on a page, you could see that the majority of the links are indeed Locust-War. We have redirect pages set up for Human-Locust War and Locust War as well, but I would prefer it if eventully all the links were changed Locust-War, since that is the articles name.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the ones named like that are simply from before the page's name was changed.--WarGrowlmon18 18:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry to raise the issue after a couple of months of peace, but it's annoying me. The term "Locust-War" just isn't grammatically sound, "Locust War" or "Human-Locust / Locust-Human War" are much better alternatives. A hyphen doesn't belong between the words Locust and War, it doesn't make sense, it would be the same as "Pendulum-Wars" or "Gulf-War" to cite a real-world alternative. Since there is nothing official to use, I propose renaming the article and all external links to simply "Locust War", a minor change, but only if others agree.--Joveus 21:50, May 18, 2011 (GMT) ::::I agree.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Did the war officially end? When Jacinto flooded the Hollows and splinter the Locust into Savagge and Queen's Guard or after the Second battle of Azura? Since the diologed from Aaron Griffin hints that they viewed the war is over.--JacktheBlack 20:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) *I say Azura.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) **Now do we want to make it a threeway template since the Lambent had enter the fight around A.E 14? --JacktheBlack 22:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Red-Linked Battles Does anbody know information or what pages to get information from for the three red-linked battles in the template? ----Gears4Life Skirmish outside the Wire - 11 A.E Evacuation of Fort Reval - 14 A.E Evacution of Speyer - 14 A.E *The two evac pages are from Gears of War 4, whilst the skirmish is from Gears of War: The Slab (Chapter 8). However, after going over that skirmish, I don't think it warrants its own page. Its just Hoffman and Salton killing a Corpser. Sergeant Blige (talk) 11:53, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Locust Outnumbering Humanity? Is it ever explicitly stated in game or in the extended lore what the numerical/resource situation for the two sides are? I mean did the Locust outnumber humanity during the entire war (e-day, post hammer strikes, post jacinto sinking, etc.) and if so is that because they are able to breed and develop faster than humans? Also what is known about the industrial production of the Locust? Floopman (talk) 21:05, May 30, 2018 (UTC)caj